Three Brothers
by Little Miss Zy
Summary: When Lily was four years old, she knew she had three brothers. Most people tried to correct her, insisting she only had two, but she knew better.


When Lily was four years old, she knew she had three brothers. Most people tried to correct her, insisting she only had two, but she knew better. To her, it was plainly obvious. There was Al, who was two years older than her and spent all his time trying to teach himself how to read, refusing any help from their parents. Jamie, four years older than her and made a habit of pulling her hair and looking for trouble. And finally, there was Teddy, her biggest brother (ten years her senior) who would always give her piggy back rides and have tea parties with her. She wasn't sure why everyone seemed set on telling her Teddy wasn't her brother, when she knew they were all wrong. In fact, Teddy was her favorite brother. He was always much nicer to her than Al and Jamie and never teased her for wearing itchy tights. He didn't live with them, however; most of the year he was at Hogwarts and during breaks he lived with his grandmother. But to Lily, that made no difference.

Teddy called her father 'Dad,' and if they had the same dad he was obviously her brother. They didn't have the same Mum though, but it didn't matter to her. Teddy also did all the things big brothers were supposed to do. He helped her up when she tripped, kissed her cuts and bruises, made sure she washed her hands before supper, and played games with her all the time.

When Lily was six she already knew what house she wanted to be sorted into when she went to Hogwarts. Jamie and Al both proclaimed their desire to be in Gryffindor, but Lily knew better. She wanted to be just like Teddy and be in Hufflepuff. It was obviously the best house if Teddy had been sorted into it, because Teddy was the best at everything.

By the time Lily had turned nine Teddy was already out of Hogwarts. A year after his graduation, Teddy decided to pursue getting a masters in Charms. This meant he would be studying in London in a special sect of the Ministry of Magic. With his grandmother getting older, she moved to an assisted living designed specifically for widowed witches and wizards and Teddy moved in with the Potters full time. Lily was ecstatic about this. While she had grown out of tea parties and dollies, Lily had developed a passion for professional Quidditch. Teddy always made sure to make time to watch their favorite team on TV, the Holyhead Harpies.

When Lily was fourteen, she made it onto the Gryffindor house team as a beater. She was the first of all the Potter/Lupin children to make it onto a house team and was brimming with pride when she sent letters home to her parents, James, and Teddy. When her first game finally came around, she could see a mop of red and gold hair in the parents section. There sat Teddy, grinning widely at her. Next to him was their dad, wearing his Gryffindor scarf. She was glad their first game was against Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff, or Teddy might not have been cheering for her. Unfortunately, Gryffindor lost the match, but Lily had managed to hit a bludger directly at the Ravenclaw keeper's face, and she could hear Teddy's cheers louder than anyone else's when she did.

In her sixth year, Teddy was appointed as Hogwarts new charms professor. On the first day of class students eagerly swarmed in, eyeing the young man that stood before them. Lily sat near the front, shooting her brother an encouraging grin. Next to her sat a Ravenclaw girl named Nilli Thomas. She glanced to Lily and whispered,

"He's really good looking, isn't he?" With a look of disgust, Lily snapped back,

"That's my brother!" The students sitting around them giggled behind their hands and Teddy shot Lily a smirk. She was certain she was going to like having Teddy as a teacher.

When Lily was twenty-six years old, she was getting married to the love of her life, Elmer Wood. Her fiery hair was plaited carefully up and around her head with a white veil spilling over the top. Her white gown was spotless and fitted, and her toes just poked out from her strappy white heels. Waiting in the foyer of the Church were her brothers. She smiled widely at them as she rushed over and hugged them carefully, not wanting to ruin her massive up- do. Lily laughed out loud at Teddy's hair; he had turned it orange to match her own, just for the occasion. All three of them looked proudly at her, their baby sister all grown up. They were her biggest supporters and best friends. They loved her to the moon and back, and she loved them just as much.

Yes, Lily had three brothers, and no one could ever tell her otherwise.


End file.
